


wrapped around your finger

by kittenclemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings - Fandom
Genre: 5sos in amsterdam, Butt Plugs, Fluffy, Kitten Kink, Kitten!mikey, M/M, Panties, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Smut, Sucky writing, Top!Luke, bottom!mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenclemmings/pseuds/kittenclemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wants to please Luke.</p><p> </p><p>no beta lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrapped around your finger

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost of what I deleted a while back,,, improved slightly

Luke giggled as Calum and him left the smoke shop, eyes red and smiles big. Earlier they had left to find a place to smoke, stumbling upon one fairly far away from their hotel. They were so incredibly happy they were somewhere where being high is legal. Luke had paid for the good shit, and he sure felt the difference. The perks of being famous, he supposed. 

"Bro, Calum, where are we? I need to get back to Mikey, he's probably worried," Luke said airily, fixing his shortened blonde locks.

"I don't know, like I have absolutely no idea," Calum laughed. He observed the canal street through his glossy eyes and circle sunglasses, laughing as another small car beeped at one of the numerous bikers.

"We need to, um, find out before fans mob us.." 

"Yeh, that's okay mate, it's okay, enjoy this high, bro, chill," Calum slapped the worried blonde's back, ushering him in a random direction, causing Luke to stumble over a stone in the pathway beside the bike-only street.

Luke brought out his phone, texting Mikey asking where the hotel was. He sent the text, slipping the device back in his pocket as he suggested that he and Calum should go to the back roads. Calum just giggled, causing Luke to loosely smile and playfully drag him through the alley. Calum shook his head, eyes crinkling behind his round lenses, mumbling something about Luke being a crazy dumbass.

Michael texted back, telling him the address of the hotel, but there was one thing that made Luke bite his lip.

Mikey: i know you get horny when you're high baby, want me to put on my kitty costume? ;) love you

Luke whimpered, answering a yes and sliding his phone in his pocket once again. He walks with more purpose, thinking of Michael waiting for him, looking like an angel. He bit his lip slightly, hoping Michael brought his cat ears and tail on tour with them, and that he is wearing his white lace panties that shape his ass so well, and his knee socks and garters-

"Bro, calm down, what's got you hyped up?" Calum asked, pushing his sunglasses up.

"Mikey," Luke quickly answered, his high making him not give a fuck about Calum knowing what they do in the bedroom alone.

Calum laughed. "What, he's gonna dress up like a maid and give you a lap dance?" He joked, finding it too funny and laughing at himself.

"A kitty," Luke answered, imagining it and trying to control himself.

"What the fuck?" Calum blurted out, laughing. "You top?"

"Yes, you asshole," he started, rolling his eyes but realizing Calum can't see his eyes through his shades. "He gets really kinky. he's dressing up in his kitten costume," Luke spilled, biting his lip.

Calum shook his head, laughing. "You guys are fucking weird, you're lucky I love you sickos."

They neared the hotel, and Luke was getting antsy about seeing Michael all dressed up- just for him.

 

\------

Luke fumbled with the key card to his and Michael's room, swiping it in the door, seeing the green light and slowly opening the door, preparing himself to see the sexiest, most beautiful sight he's seen. 

Luke's breath caught in his throat. Michael sat on the bed, wearing light pink thigh high knee socks with frilly white bows, garterbelt leading to white lace panties, and a pair of pink and white cat ears on his bright blue hair. Laid out in front of him were handcuffs, lube, and Luke's favorite- a butt plug with a cat tail. 

"Fuck," Luke swore, stumbling over to the smaller boy looking up at him. Michael looked up at him with those eyes. The ones he fell in love with, the sparkling light of light green, the window to his feelings- and now they were alight with a mix of innocence and lust. 

Luke climbed over Michael, placing his jean clad legs on either side of his pale body, pressing his already-sweaty forehead to Michael's, looking in his eyes from up close. Luke cupped his face with his hands, thumb softly dragging across the silky skin of his cheek. Michael was so beautiful- the way love danced in his eyes as if they were electric. Luke pressed his lips to the kitten ear-clad boy's red, glossy lips, feeling his body react as he kissed back slowly. The blonde boy's other hand rested on the curve of his boyfriend's hip, rubbing his tongue across Michael's full lips, causing him to whimper and reach up to grasp at Luke's tousled hair. Luke's tongue entered Michael's mouth, kissing him lovingly and passionately. 

Michael pulled apart, flipping Luke around, slipping off is shoes. Luke looked at the boy straddling him, eyes softening and heart swelling as he watched his kitten move in slow movements, lifting his shirt up, letting Luke pull it over his own head and throw it somewhere on the ground. Michael kissed up Luke's clenching stomach, running his soft fingers over his lower stomach, pressing lingering kisses near his collarbone. Michael unbuttoned Luke's tight jeans, starting tug them over his thighs, Luke helping and getting them off, letting them litter the floor in a jumbled heap.

"Lukey, I need help with my tail," he whined, looking at him with that look in his eyes that made Luke think incredibly unholy things. Luke's large hands found Michael's hips, holding them down against him, Michael's hands roaming his broad chest, eyeing him with hungry, passionate eyes.

"Michael, kitten, stick your pretty ass in the air so daddy can put your tail in," Luke ordered in a lust-filled tone, admiring his little kitty's body as he moved over, sticking his bum in the air, still clothed with thin white lace material, face looking strained with craving for Luke, wanting nothing more than to feel him. His cat ears were still atop his head, digging in the mattress as he waited for Luke.

Luke quickly brushed his hands over Michael's ass, grabbing his cheeks and brushing his hands along the curve of his thighs into his ass, but moving away to pop open the cap of lube laid out, lathering up the plug that was relatively small- Michael's taken it before. 

He pressed the small toy to Michael's entrance, pushing the tip in and pressing small kisses to Michael's skin, feeling him shake. He pushed it all in with no warning, making him moan a light, high-pitched moan as his back curved, pushing himself into the toy. Luke grabbed the protruding insert piece, pulling it out as he pushed it back in, continuing to fuck the toy in and out of the mewling boy. He stopped, fingers dancing over his boyfriends butt, admiring his every curve."Oh god daddy, it feels so good," the small boy whimpered, rolling over with his tail hanging between his pale, material-clad thighs, and Luke was convinced he was an angel. He bit his swollen lips as Luke eyed him, watching Luke admire his lace panties and his matching knee socks and garterbelt, his kitty ears looking so good on him and his tail hanging from his perky ass. "Jesus Christ, you're so beautiful, Michael." Michael whimpered, legs spread for Luke and hands grabbing for the sheets.

Luke's hard on was killing him now, and he needed release soon. The fact Michael was waiting for him, dressed up and wanting, needing him there played with his mind. Luke crawled over to Michael, pulling the submissive beauty under him, nipping at his lips lovingly.

Michael gasped slightly as he moved positions, the plug pushing up more when he moved. He let out pornographic moans in between kisses, hands finding Luke's sandy blonde hair and tugging. Michael wrapped his legs around Luke's waist, clinging on to his body and their lips moved in sync and their tongues danced in each others mouths. Michael's lips were like a sedative to Luke, except now he was more needy than ever. He wanted to feel Michael thisclose to him, hanging on to him as they became one. Luke took the opportunity that Michael was clung to him to firmly grind down on the bed, causing Michael to cry out in pleasure. 

"Kitten, you're so sexy, fuck," Luke pulled apart and moaned, admiring the boy emitting girly moans. "I know you like dirty talk, baby."

 

Luke kissed down Michael's neck, knowing his sweet spot and attacking it, Michael desperately whimpering in pleasure. "Do you like being all dressed up for daddy? Do you feel pretty baby? 'Cs you are. So pretty, so beautiful," Luke mused, hands traveling along his curves.

Luke sucked on Michael's neck, leaving open mouthed kisses on the smooth hot skin, teeth grazing his sweet spot, nibbling at the pale expanse. Luke sucked harder, leaving a dark love bite right where everyone would see. Kissing down his stomach and reaching his lace panties, Luke sucked two more purplepinkred love bites on the sides of Michael's gently protruding hipbones, moving softly to palm Michael through his panties, making him cry out, gripping the sheets and breathing heavily, knees apart, head leaning back as he let out desperate whimpers.

"Does d-daddy want handcuffs this time?" Michael answered, breathing heavily.

"No, I want to see you so undone, I want to let you have the best sex of your life, kitten, fuck," Luke whispered in his ear. "Do you want that, baby?"

"Yes, y-yes, please, f-fuck," the blue-haired boy answered shakily, grabbing at Luke's body, caressing his back. Luke stuck his head between Michael's legs, kissing down his milky thighs, feeling him shake under his touch, the need overtaking his small body.

"As much as I love your tail, baby, I need to fuck you, I need this, I can't stop thinking of fucking your tight little butt, oh my god," Luke moaned. He slipped the tail out, Michael whimpering slightly at the absence.

Michael slipped Luke's boxers down, letting them drop to the floor. Luke seethed at the feeling of the air hitting his cock, his length hitting his stomach.

"I can't stand it, I need to fuck you now," Luke whined.

"I want your big cock, Lukey, I want you so bad," Michael said in the sexiest voice he could muster. "Daddy, I'm yours."

Luke's eyes were hooded with lust as he ripped open a condom packet, rolling the thin material over his length. He lubed himself, the feeling of his hand too good, desperately wanting something to help his need. He lined up at Michael's puckered hole, pushing in slightly as Michael winced. Luke was much bigger than the plug. Luke pushed in little by little until he bottomed out. He panted, looking in Michael's pained eyes as he got used to Luke. Michael whimpered, legs spasming, tightening around Luke's waist. Luke cupped Michael's cheek, kissing him lovingly as his boyfriend got used to his cock in him. Luke kissed him lightly, lips brushing his cheek and nibbling at his neck for the second time.

"Move," Michael whined. Luke obliged and slowly fucked in and out of the sexy kitten boy whose kitty-ear clad head was thrown back in pleasure. The feeling was something that couldn't even be fathomed, it felt better than euphoria, better than anything he's ever experienced.

Michael wrapped his legs once more around Lukes waist tightly, clinging on to his back. His head burrowed in the junction between Luke's neck and broad shoulder.

Luke slowly sped up, Michael becoming a moaning mess as he pounded slightly harder as well. 

"Harder, Lukey," Michael whimpered, moaning a high-pitched moan, knee sock clad toes curling as his head fell back.

Luke grabbed on to of Mikey's legs, pulling one over his shoulder for better access and he fucked harder and faster. Michael screamed out as Luke his his prostate, clawing his back as he mewled and became putty in Lukes arms. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck-" Michael whined, head tilted back in pleasure as he moaned like he was straight from a porno, making Luke fuck in him more.

"Daddy! Fuck, daddy, oh!" Michael panted, feeling a knot in his stomach. He curled his toes in pleasure, feeling a wave of pleasure, clinging to Luke's body and grinding his length on Luke's stomach, feeling so high. Electricity ran through his veins, shooting and shaking his body as he clung to Luke. Luke brought his large hand to reach under Michael's panties to touch Michael's struggling, untouched cock, quickly moving his hand up and down, and the only thing that was heard in the room was skin on skin and loud moans bouncing off the walls. Michael screamed out, Luke picking up the pace with his hips and his hand, mouth wide open as his eyes shut closed.

He felt a wave of euphoria rush over him, screaming out and squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm gonna-" he whined, sweat dripping down his pristine face.

It came in a wave, rushing over him as his body was rocked with a wave of indescribable feeling. Luke rode out his high as he came all over his and Luke's chest, panting loudly.

Lukes motions got sloppy as he shook with pleasure, letting out one last low moan as he released in Michael.

Michael looked up at him with innocent eyes, his body wasted and tired. He traced a finger down Luke's broad chest, gently brushing on his fair skin. "Was I good for you, Daddy?" Michael relaxed, still trying to catch his breath. Luke caught his breath, pulling out of Michael minutes later after composing himself, causing Michael to whimper with the loss.

"Yes, baby, you're so amazing, kitten," Luke said through his short breaths. Michael rolled him over so he was on top of Luke, nuzzling in his sweaty body, not caring of the cum in his ass, and the cum and perspiration surrounding them at the moment.

Luke was on top of the world, looking at his baby completely exposed and comfortable around him. He loved his Michael, his little beautiful, perfect kitty. Luke brought Michael's face to his, pressing their foreheads together, sweat dripping from his hairline, tears in Michael's eyes after being fucked senseless, feeling a slowness in the room. Like everything revolved around them, and like time had stopped.

Luke gently kissed Mikey, cupping his face softly. Michael fluttered his eyes shut, his hands resting on Luke's chest. Pulling apart, Luke traced a finger along Michael's jawline, softly smiling. 

"I love you," he bluntly said in a low whisper. "I love you so much, I hope you know that."

Michael's eyes gleamed with admiration and love as he looked at Luke. "I love you, too. Forever."


End file.
